Momo y Mimi
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: "Aquí, Momo-chan y Mimi-chan. Allá, ¿quién está?" Un ladrón profesional y dos genios. TVXQ. SHINee. Changmin x Minho. ChangMinHo.


**_Momo y Mimi_**

 _"Aquí, Momo-chan y Mimi-chan. Allá, ¿quién está?"_ Un ladrón profesional y dos genios.

Estacionó la camioneta a una cuadra de distancia del edificio, con los vidrios ahumados era imposible que alguien, cualquier curioso pudiese divisar su figura desde la lejanía y si era lo suficientemente valiente como para acercarse, él le vería venir primero y estaba más que preparado y dispuesto para defenderse. Tomó el maletín del asiento del copiloto y lo observó con detenimiento, contempló con precaución su contenido y extrajo los objetos que le eran útiles; arregló el intercomunicador en su oído y luego de calibrar la frecuencia correcta además de _hackear_ en las cámaras de seguridad, se comunicó.

—En posición. —Dentro del edifico la vista era calmada y alentadora. Los pocos guardias de seguridad se encontraban perfectamente separados de su camino como para que la misión se viese en peligro, pero de todas formas sabían mejor no confiarse; daba direcciones concretas para llegar a la habitación deseada. No se trataba de una clásica bóveda o la esperada caja fuerte negra, amplia y con cerradura de antaño, se trataba más bien de un diminuto compartimiento escondido a simple vista. —Hyung. —Llamó en un susurro aun cuando se encontraba solo, su voz se escuchó entrecortada por el intercomunicador. —Uno de los guardias ha hecho un cambio, se dirige hacia ti. —Cambió los ángulos de las cámaras y pudo seguir con facilidad las acciones poco programadas del guardia. —Espera.

La puerta de la habitación se entreabrió y de soslayo observó el haz de luz proveniente de la linterna, los pasos del hombre resonaron en la obscuridad, la linterna dio vueltas por la habitación en un descuidado intento de corroborar la calma de la estancia, escuchó como el guardia se comunicaba a través de su radio y cerró cuidadoso la puerta tras su espalda. Él observó nervioso desde la pantalla de la computadora.

—Libre.

Por su parte, él continuó con la búsqueda, había memorizado a la perfección los planos de la habitación y tenía conocimiento absoluto de la distribución del espacio, además de reconocer el lugar exacto de cada una de las baratijas inútiles y pomposas dispuestas a lo largo de la estancia. Tanteó con la punta de sus dedos enguantados el filo de una delicada mesilla en la que descansaba una vasija de cerámica, dio vuelta al jarrón con manos delicadas y a sus orejas llegó el conocido _click_ del aparato que buscaba.

Frente a él se dispuso una fila de números desdibujados a laser contra la superficie de la mesa y de la cual podía reconocer dígitos numéricos. Marcó la clave, que tanto les había costado conseguir y su contuvo la respiración cuando el compartimiento secreto se abrió para él; deslizó la rendija y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa más no por lo que esperaba, allí en el pequeño escondite no se encontraban el collar de perlas que estaba buscando, no. En su lugar se encontraba una grabadora común con un pequeño pedazo de papel, en el cual leía:

 _Pon atención. Escúchame. Luego bótame. Me autodestruiré._

—¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo? —Él desde la camioneta asintió silencioso, aunque su compañero no pudiese verlo, sabía que entendería. Siguiendo las _órdenes_ , apretó el botón de _play_ y acercó la grabadora a su oído, el mensaje se oyó fuerte y claro.

 _Aquí, Momo-chan y Mimi-chan. Allá, ¿quién está? Oh, no importa. Has llegado tarde y eso es lo único que debes saber. Tarde, tarde, has llegado tarde._

El conjunto de voces aniñadas le extrañó, ¿quién demonios eran estas Momo y Mimi? Pero lo que más le desconcertó y de alguna forma le hizo sentirse incomodo e inseguro fue la lluvia de risas a carcajadas que se apagaron súbitamente para dar paso a un pitido constante. Su rostro se contrajo en confusión y luego sus ojos se postraron nuevamente en la nota, sudor frío colmó su espalda y se apresuró a lanzar el objeto por la ventana.

Él, desde la camioneta vio con asombro la llamarada ardiente que sobrevolaba en el cielo y que se extinguió con lentitud en la noche helada.

—¡YUNHO! —Gritó en el intercomunicador y sus manos se dispararon por el teclado de la computadora tratando de localizar a su compañero con ayuda de las cámaras de seguridad. Veía a los guardias correr alarmados buscando la razón de la conmoción, pero no lograba localizar a Yunho por ningún lado. La puerta de la camioneta se abrió y una figura vestida toda de negro se escurrió en su interior, se quitó la capucha de la cabeza y suspiró más relajado una vez que chocó su espalda contra la seguridad del asiento. —¡Hyung! —Giró el cuerpo en dirección al recién llegado y lanzó una mirada de escrutinio buscando alguna posible herida.

—Estoy bien. —Yunho volvió a suspirar calmando así un poco el ajetreo en su corazón y sin mirar, posó una mano sobre el cabello despeinado de su dongsaeg. —Estoy bien, Taemin. —Sonrió de medio lado. —Vámonos de aquí. —Taemin obedeció y arreglando el espejo retrovisor salieron en toda marcha.

Semanas más tarde, luego de aquel absoluto desastre, Yunho se vio estresado y con los nervios a flor de piel, él era bueno en su trabajo, lo sabía, además, con la ayuda de Taemin era más que formidable, no era solamente bueno, era el mejor; es por ello que el saberse burlado por unos completos desconocidos era desconcertante, bochornoso y le hacía hervir la sangre de ira. Él tenía demasiado tiempo detrás de su objetivo y no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en su camino. Habían agotado todos los medios conocidos e incluso había cobrado algunos favores con tal de descubrir la identidad de estas _Momo_ y _Mimi_. Kyuhyun le había contactado a su celular—aun cuando él nunca se lo había entregado—, le citó en un edificio empresarial y le dejó instrucciones. Yunho no sabía que esperar, pero confiaba en las palabras del hacker. «Allí encontrarás a quienes estás buscando.» Y así era como él ahora, estaba a las afueras de un edificio que poco interés tenía para su persona antes de ese día, revisó su reloj y luego de que tres minutos exactos pasasen, él se dirigió a los ascensores.

Como en cualquier otra misión, Taemin repasaba uno a uno lo acordado para aquella ocasión, su voz susurrante aun a plena luz del día que escuchaba por el intercomunicador era reconfortante y él aspiró aire silencioso; el ascensor se detuvo en el piso correcto y un largo pasillo se abrió frente a sus ojos. Varias puertas se divisaban a ambos lados, pero todas estaban completamente cerradas con cadenas, candados o estaban absolutamente selladas y lo único que se podía distinguir era la forma del marco, todas menos una. Al final del pasillo, una puerta destacaba con su blancura y delineado en pequeños detalles en color dorado, al lado derecho, casi por encima del pomo se divisaba un cartel enmarcado, Yunho leyó con atención y no supo si encontrarlo divertido o perturbado, parecía demasiado fácil.

 _Momo-chan y Mimi-chan._

Golpeó con fuerza tres veces como le había dejado en claro Kyuhyun y esperó.

Dentro de la habitación era un caos. O, mejor dicho, era un división obvia y clara de lo que era el absoluto caos y la pulcritud obsesiva. Dos escritorios en lados opuestos de la habitación, una amplia y cómoda silla giratoria descansaba entre ambos; otras dos sillas de igual color y forma se encontraban en espacios opuestos, como una mera decoración, una pizarra trasparente de la cual sobresalían garabatos inteligibles por ambos lados y muchos, muchos papeles desperdigados por el suelo. Kyuhyun lanzó una mirada obscura a los ocupantes de la habitación además de él y dejó clara la silenciosa orden. «Compórtense.»

Que Kyuhyun le abriese la puerta extrañó a Yunho, pero su rostro no lo mostró, hizo una venia a modo de saludo y Kyuhyun se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar, Yunho escudriñó la habitación con ahínco y finalmente se detuvo en las figuras que descansaban en el centro, casi al fondo de la habitación, decir que la visión le desconcertó era muy poco. Frente a él —más bien en sentido diagonal— se encontraban un par de jóvenes muchachos, no debían pasar si quiera de los veinticinco años, ambos de cabellera obscura y con el largo suficiente que mechones rebeldes se enroscaban en sus cuellos por encima de sus hombros.

Uno estaba sentado cómodo en la silla, su espalda descansaba contra el respaldo y tenía las piernas separadas leve lo que le daba el soporte necesario para mantener al cuerpo que estaba sentado sobre él; desde donde estaba Yunho no podía verle con detenimiento. Su cabello espeso con pequeñas ondas que se movían como si tuviesen vida propia a la más mínima acción a su alrededor, así como el andar constante de la respiración cálida que resonaba contra sus orejas, hombros anchos, menuda cintura y una apetecible curvatura justo donde la espalda terminaba.

—Kyuhyun, dile a quién quiera que sea, que deje de mirar a Mimi. —Sin previo aviso, el ocupante en control de la silla se giró en un ángulo de noventa grados quedando frente a Yunho y, por ende, quien descansaba sobre él le daba por completo la espalda; un par de manos posesivas bajaron por la espalda de _Mimi_ , descansaron sobre sus nalgas y les dio un apretón malintencionado, logrando que Mimi en cuestión, jadeara en incomodidad, pero no hiciera más para alejar el contacto.

—Deja de moverte tanto. —Se quejó Mimi en lo que se apegaba con descaro contra el cuerpo contrario que le daba seguridad y alcanzaba los diferentes teclados que descansaban en el escritorio al que había tenido acceso antes del brusco movimiento.

—¿Está bien allí? —Ladeó el rostro y lo escondió segundos en el cuello que se le ofrecía y luego regresó la atención a la pantalla que se encontraba a su izquierda. Se refería a la señal de los trasmisores.

—Sí. —Mimi tecleaba con prisa y sus facciones se obscurecían a causa del brillo incandescente de las pantallas de computadora, por su lado, _Momo_ —quien Yunho asumía debía serlo por descarte— manipulaba la pantalla táctil y estudiaba lo que parecían eran planos.

—Kyuhyun, voy a necesitar pólvora, hielo seco, alambre y quizás debamos pensar en una forma de conseguir nitrógeno. —Ambos Momo y Mimi estaban concentrados en los trabajos que tenían en frente, olvidándose por completo del tercero extraño que todavía se encontraba en la habitación junto a Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun les trajo a la realidad carraspeando.

—Tienen problemas. —Ante la afirmación Mimi dejó de teclear y Momo se alejó de la pantalla arqueando una ceja, así fue que sus ojos calculadores se posaron sobre el extraño; ellos eran extremadamente cuidadosos, ellos borraban sus huellas y eliminaban todos los registros posibles, no había rastros de su existencia, solo la mera leyenda de quizás sí, y se encargaban de que sus nombres fuesen una mera creencia que una realidad. Así que, ¿cómo era posible? ¿Quién era ese extraño? ¿Cómo había podido llegar hasta allá?

—¿ _Kyu_? —Mimi habló en un suspiro y se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Momo.

—Le debía un favor. —Kyuhyun desvió la mirada avergonzado. Eso fue suficiente para Yunho, así entendía que, si no fuese por el hecho de que Kyuhyun estaba en deuda con él, no le hubiese llevado gasta aquel lugar, que suerte.

—¿Qué quieres? —El tono amenazante de Momo le sorprendió un poco, a juzgar por su contextura e incluso el tono suave, casi endulzado de su voz en momentos anteriores, le parecía chocante, contradictorio, pero Yunho no se dejó intimidar.

—Quiero que me regresen lo que me pertenece.

—¿Y eso es?

—Un collar de perlas, con incrustaciones en oro blanco y pequeños diamantes. Estuvo en exhibición en el 2010, en la galería central de París, pasó por Venecia e Italia y finalmente llegó a Corea del Sur a finales del 2013. Estoy hablando del _Moonlight Fantasy_. —Momo se recargó del asiento y Mimi regresó a su tarea de teclear a una velocidad espeluznante.

—Eso no te pertenece.

—No está registrado bajo mi nombre.

—Le pertenece a Heechul. —Yunho se descolocó por completo ante la respuesta. ¿Heechul? ¡Ese pequeño bastardo!

—¿Eso fue lo que el bastardo te dijo? —El tono peligroso y precavido fue claro y Momo ladeó el rostro solo un poco para verle sin vergüenza alguna.

—Mimi. —La orden fue inmediata. «Investígalo»

—Pero, _Momo-chan_. —El quejido endulzado con el que se refirió al otro no era buena señal, Mimi no creía que Heechul fuera capaz de engañarlos.

—Solo hazlo. —Acto seguido lanzó una nalgada poderosa que resonó fuerte en el silencio de la habitación, Mimi se quejó con dolor y escondió el rostro por momentos, su espalda se arqueó por culpa de la punzada eléctrica que le recorrió la espalda y luego de frotar sus manos juntas, se enfrascó en otra moción de teclear con furia.

—Ya lo tengo. —Yunho se volvió rígido. Él sabía que tenía la razón, ¡demonios! El collar de perla le pertenecía a su hermana, pero si Heechul estaba involucrado en ese malentendido las cosas no iban a terminar bien, Taemin aguardaba en la camioneta a unas cuantas cuadras del edificio y estaba más que preparado para realizar los planes de escape, pero Yunho esperaba poder salir sin causar un alboroto y con la información correcta de dónde estaba el collar de Ji-hye. —Creo que deberías llamar a Heechul-hyung.

—Comunícalo. —Mimi acercó uno de los teclados y luego de unos simples movimientos, la habitación se llenó con el clásico repique de un teléfono celular. Unos repiques más tarde, la voz adormilada de Heechul se escuchó en los altavoces.

—¿Diga?

—¿Heechul-hyung? —Momo se recargó del asiento y con una mano acarició distante el cabello cerca de la nuca de Mimi.

—¿Quién habla? —Heechul era un verdadero despiste en los momentos seguidos a despertar.

— _Momo desu_. —El japonés se le escurrió por la punta de la lengua endulzado y peligroso al igual que el mensaje que Yunho había escuchado en la grabadora semanas atrás.

—¿Changmin? ¿Qué sucede? —Yunho dedicó una mirada a Kyuhyun luego de escuchar el nombre, Kyuhyun rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros en un silencioso reproche. «¿De verdad creíste que esos serían sus verdaderos nombres?»

—¿Es cierto que el _Moonlight Fantasy_ era una joya proveniente de tu apellido, una herencia familiar?

—¡Por supuesto que lo es _Minnie-ah_! —Heechul se desperezó, quedó sentado en el filo de su cama, del lado en que el que estaba durmiendo, todos podían verlo a la perfección a través de la pantalla en la que Momo _aka_ Changmin había estado trabajando minutos antes.

—Y la venta por parte de las galerías a la artista, pintora y escultora Jung Ji-hye, es solo una falsa, una cortina de humo para despistar a tu familia, los legítimos dueños de la pieza. —Heechul se tensó y se levantó de donde estaba, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro y por momentos desapareció del cuadro que la pantalla ofrecía, segundos más tarde la imagen cambió, seguía a Heechul con fácil agilidad. Heechul se encontraba en su closet, escondido entre la ropa, después de abrigos y trajes perfectamente guardados en el espacio, descorrió parte de la hilera y se vio la caja de seguridad, marcando con prisa el código, giró la perilla más decorativa que de uso y extrajo del espacio una bolsa de terciopelo rojo, sopesó el contenido y cerró la caja dejándolo todo en su lugar.

—¡Exacto! Debes creerme Minnie-ah. —Changmin apresó las caderas de Mimi con ambas manos y clavó las uñas con fuerza en la piel aun resguardada por un sweater amplio pero delgado con respecto a la tela.

—Sabes que detesto que me mientan hyung.

—No te estoy mintiendo.

—Me dices la verdad o juro que haré explotar todo a tu alrededor.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Heechul se detuvo en el centro de su habitación y giró sobre sí mismo preocupado.

—Heechul-hyung. —Llamó despacio.

—¿Si, Changmin?

—¿Sabes cuánto me gusta ver las cosas consumirse por el fuego? —El doble sentido en la oración era palpable a tal grado que hasta Yunho se sintió preocupado, Mimi se separó dedos de distancia y juntó sus frentes abrazando a Changmin por el cuello. —Dime la verdad o todo lo que quieres va a desaparecer.

—¿Changmin? —La voz de Heechul se vio opacada por el ensordecedor ruido, el conocido estruendo de una detonación. Yunho siguió el cuerpo de Heechul gracias a la pantalla; Heechul estaba asomado en el balcón de su habitación, el fuego y el humo se podía apreciar a duras penas y por momentos la escenografía cambió; eran las afueras del garaje de la mansión de Heechul, ellos sabían que allí se encontraban los tres autos último modelo que Heechul se empeñaba mostrar en cada oportunidad que tenía. Una nueva detonación se escuchó y Heechul gritó desesperado al tiempo en que Mimi juntaba sus labios con los de Changmin en un beso furioso, lenguas apresurada y rastros de dientes que solo lograban mallugar. Yunho desvió la mirada de tan pasional acción y Kyuhyun se dio vuelta ofreciéndole a Yunho asiento al otro lado de la habitación, una tercera detonación se escuchó. —¡BASTA! ¡CHANGMIN YA BASTA! —Se quejó Heechul. Corría escaleras abajo, llamaba por ayuda a los sirvientes de la mansión, algunos buscaban extintores y otros llamaban a los bomberos. Changmin gimió quedo contra el hombro de Mimi luego de separarse al escuchar la plegaria de Heechul.

—El _Moonlight Fantasy_.

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Tú ganas, ¿me oyes? Tú ganas. El _Moonlight Fantasy_ fue vendido a Jung Ji-hye, había llegado demasiado tarde a la subasta, pero era demasiado hermoso como para no tenerlo. ¿Tu entiendes eso, verdad Changmin? El deseo impulsivo y compulsivo de poseer la belleza. —Sí, él lo entendía mejor que nadie. Para Changmin no había cosa más maravillosa que el poder contemplar la belleza del caos, el cómo estructuras completas se deshacían y sucumbían ante lo más natural como lo era el fuego.

—Eso no te da derecho a mentirme, hyung. —Se escuchó a Mimi claro y susurrante y Heechul se sintió culpable, bueno, casi.

—Lo siento, Minho.

—Me lo pediste como un favor. —Se quejó Minho e infló las mejillas en un puchero aniñado. —Ni siquiera me fijé de hacer una investigación de respaldo porque confiaba en ti.

—Lo siento.

—Eso no es suficiente. —Se escuchó una cuarta detonación y la comunicación se cortó por completo. La habitación quedó en silencio mientras la pantalla del escritorio de Changmin permanecía en negro y luego de unos segundos comenzaba a reiniciarse.

—Siento mucho las molestias, Yunho-hyung. —Mimi, ahora _Minho_ , se despegó de Changmin y por primera vez en toda la tarde le dedicó una mirada combinada con una sutil sonrisa, Yunho observó perplejo la sutil acción, su semblante aniñado y juvenil era una imagen absolutamente distante del calculador programador que había demostrado ser; Changmin gruñó en dirección a Yunho y Yunho suspiró desviando la atención a Changmin antes de ladear el rostro derrotado, la actitud territorial de Changmin le parecía exagerada. —Le prometo que para el fin de semana le entregaremos el _Moonlight Fantasy_.

—Gracias. —Yunho relajó los hombros, Kyuhyun le llevó a la salida y le dio una palmada en la espalda, ahora si él podría darle un buen regalo Ji-hye por su boda, el recuperar el collar de perla por el que tanto se había esforzado. Kyuhyun le esperó en el umbral de la puerta y estaba a punto de alejarse cuando una idea cruzó su mente; se giró por completo y miró al par.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Minho sonrió amplio.

—Sabía quién eras desde el momento en que entraste al edificio de Heechul en busca del _Moonlight Fantasy_. —Yunho alzó las cejas en sorpresa más optó por reír por lo bajo aliviando la tensión de su cuerpo. —Por eso sé del pequeño ayudante que está no muy lejos de aquí. —Minho hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que viese una vez más a la pantalla, Taemin era lo que veía; sudó frío.

—No te preocupes, no le haría daño. —Le aseguró Changmin.

—Pero no puedo dejar que se vayan de aquí con información acerca de nosotros así que, apenas cruces esa puerta, este lugar va a desaparecer y la computadora de Taemin va a ser quemada. —Yunho vio como Taemin se tensó y dejó de teclear más no se alejó de la computadora.

—Te dije que no te preocuparas. —Se quejó Changmin con una mueca.

—Solo voy a enviar un virus encriptado que va a freír la tarjeta madre y a eliminar todos los archivos que encuentre. —Escuchó como Taemin se quejó en su oído por el intercomunicador y se sorprendió al observar como su pantalla se obscurecía para volver con la trasmisión de lo que sucedía en el interior de la habitación. Minho sonreía y le saludó con una mano de forma amigable. —Hola, pequeño. Has sido muy astuto al llegar hasta aquí, pero ya no puedo dejarte avanzar. —Acto seguido alertas en su computador se dispararon, tal y como lo había predicho, el virus encriptado comenzaba a borrar toda la información almacenada y luego de unos cinco minutos, la pantalla cedió quedando en negro y dio unos chispazos por la falla de la tarjeta madre; él ni siquiera intentó evitarlo.

—¿Siempre supieron que estaba allí?

—Te lo dije. Sabía quién eras desde mucho antes.

—Me parece bien. —Yunho hizo una reverencia de despedida, la cual Minho contestó, Changmin solo hizo un medio movimiento con la cabeza y Minho tironeó de su ropa para que mostrase algo de respeto. —Kyuhyun. —Se despidió cuando estuvo por fin al otro lado de la puerta.

—No te preocupes hyung, yo voy contigo. —Y cerró la puerta detrás de su espalda. Caminaron justos por el pasillo de regreso a los ascensores. Marcando la planta baja, Yunho se preguntó.

—Kyuhyun, ¿cómo los conociste? —Bajaron en el ascensor en silencio y el muchacho le contestó una vez llegado a su destino.

—Juntos hackeamos al Pentágono.

—¿Por qué?

—Creímos que sería divertido.


End file.
